


A New Beginning

by DianaBialaska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Homophobia, Multi, Rebirth, Second Chances, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Social Issues, Suicide, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter, Transgender, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBialaska/pseuds/DianaBialaska
Summary: After dying of old age, Harry Potter receives an offer that he cannot refuse
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	1. Prologue

His name was Harry James Potter and after a long life he was finally reaching the end. As he laid in bed, attached the magical machinery, he knew it would not be much longer. 

*Beep Beep Beep* 

He listened to the sound of the monitor keeping an eye on his survival. Old Age catches up to everyone, at least unless one was willing to do unspeakable acts. And honestly Harry was perfectly fine with his life ending. Over the last two decades he’d watched his oldest friends, those from Hogwarts grow old and pass away one by one. He was one of only a few of his own generation alive. And he really hoped that all the things he had done was to make the world a better place. But now it would be time for the next generation to take over. 

He fondly remembered the visits from both his son Albus and his husband Scorpius Malfoy and his daughter, Lily with her husband Lorcan Scamander and their brood. If only Jamie could have been here, but sadly fate had ended her life far too early. 

Thinking about Jamie his mind started drifting back and filled him with much regret. Even after almost 80 years he still felt responsible for her death. If only he had known. If only had had seen the signs. Jamie Potter had ended her own life at age 15, unable to deal with the feelings of being a woman trapped in a man’s body, but living in a society without acceptance. 

Harry knew all about that. He’d stuggled with those feelings since before Hogwarts, though he never knew the word for it. In Hogwarts he rarely had time to deal with them, his life being constantly in danger, so his identity seemed much less important. Then finally after Voldemort had been defeated, he’d somehow ended up feeling obligated to marry Ginny, to tie himself to the Weasley family, the only family that had really shown him love. 

At 30 he’d tried to speak to his wife about his feelings, but she had told that he should stop being silly. He was a man obviously. The boy who lived, the man who conquered and a father of 3 children. James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. He had forced himself to bury the feelings again, it was not natural to feel that way and he felt so ashamed to even think about it. 

Then a few years later tragedy stuck. He knew James had been withdrawn and seemed sad, even trying to speak to his eldest, but James had been unwilling to share. So it was a tragedy when James had chosen to end life shortly after reaching 15. A letter was left, telling how James (or Jamie as she preferred to be called) had struggled so much with who she was, feeling like she should have been born a girl, but there was nothing she could do to fix it. It broke Harry’s heart. 

When they buried Jamie Harry had insisted on the gravestone to be with Jamie’s favored name. Ginny had blown up about it, James was James and that’s how it should be. Shouting followed and the last spark of whatever love there was between them died out. They remained married only out of duty after that. 

In the end Ginny had called in support from her family. And Harry had folded, at least officially. James Sirius Potter was buried in a burial ceremony having thousands of magicals show up to support the family. The Daily Prophet never found out and the Potter name remained clean and ‘normal’. 

Harry had felt so disgusted with himself afterwards. Had he really married into a family that valued the same normalcy as the Dursleys? Sure, they supported muggleborn, but other than that they were surprisingly conservative in values. 

So instead he ordered another grave stone, just as expensive and elaborate as the first one. ‘Here lies Jamie Cassandra Black, beloved daughter and sister.’ it said, since he knew he could not use the Potter name. It was small ceremony with Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna, but Harry cherished it so much more than the bigger one. It was after this ceremony that Hermione had dropped a bomb, unknowingly, as she said that she’d never realized that Jamie was transgender. 

He got Hermione to explain more, only to be stunned when he realized just how much more progressive the muggles really were. When he lived as one it had been in a conservative muggle neighborhood valuing normalcy, but muggles were so much more. And they had a name for it. For how he’d felt, for what Jamie felt. In the muggle world there was some discrimination, but the magical world was stuck with much older values. 

In the time that followed he did briefly consider transitioning, but it was really too late. He was too old, to established, too famous, he had wife and children. It was too late for him. But there was one thing he could do. He’d always hate his fame, never cared about his wealth and political influence. He had been passive, too passive. He would drag wizarding society into a modern age of acceptance, even if they were kicking and screaming. 

The Jamie Black Foundation for Promotion of Acceptance was created the following year. The battles political battles that followed were many, but he’d found a support in Hermione, loyal, brave Hermione who had risen to the rank of Minister of Magic. 

Eventually wixen started coming out, as age-old laws were removed, as old prejudices were torn one by one. He’d been very happy when Albus at the age of 18 finally came out as gay and then 10 years later finally was able to marry his love, Scorpius. 

10 years after the foundation became the Jamie Potter foundation, when Harry finally revealed the truth, even if Ginny had complained. The first gravestone had been changed and Harry had gone to it for the first time since the funeral, begging his daughter for forgiveness for being too late. He’d never gotten an answer of course. 

Despite Ginny’s protests, he had started wearing dresses at home, in private, and both Albus and Lily had accepted him. But he never did come out to the public, instead keeping it a shameful secret within the family. 

*Beep Beep Beep* 

While he had not reached the goal of complete acceptance, still had been able to advance society greatly, to the point where they were equal to the muggle world. He’d left Albus in charge of the foundation when he stepped back shortly after Ginny’s passing 5 years ago. 

He laid back and closed his eyes. He hoped that in the afterlife he’d meet Jamie and she’d be who she had wanted to be. He’d meet old friends, old family and he’d once again see Remus, Sirius and his parents. He was ready... 

*Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a new story of mine. And unlike previous ones, all chapters will not be posted at once. Instead I do have ideas and inspiration for a longer story.


	2. The Master of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Death

Slowly he opened his eyes. The pain of old age gone and he almost felt like when he was in his peak. He looked around, noticing that it looked a lot like the Headmaster’s Office at Hogwarts. The only major difference was the black spectre, very much similar in appearance to a Dementor, yet not with the same aura of dread. 

“Welcome, Master. Or is it mistress. Have a seat. Lemon Drop?” the figure asked. The voice was deep and commanding and Harry found himself sitting down without much thought. 

“During your life you actually did what no other was able to do. You collected my 3 artifacts, which truly impressed me. But even more interesting was how you never cared for the power you could have wielded. You could have become the next ruler of the magical world, yet instead you became an Auror, climbed the ranks to Head Auror, at least until you found a worthy cause. But even then you never wielded the magical power to enact change, you did it all through other means.” Harry nods automatically. 

“Yes sir. I never cared about power. I just wanted to survive, go home to my family at the end of the day,” Harry explains. And he then hears the laughter from who he now suspect is Death. 

“Yes, to have such power and not abuse it. You truly intrigued me and surprised me. And I am not normally surprised. I have seen so many wixen abuse their power. So many pursue my artifacts, all driven by darker ambitions. But you obtained them by coincidence. Or possibly due to my sister Fate.” Harry can almost feel the smirk, even if he cannot see the face. 

“Thank you, sir. Does that mean I can move on? So many I look forward to seeing again.” Harry asks politely. 

“If you truly wish to move on, I cannot stop you. However not before you have heard my proposal.” Harry can hear the figure chuckle. “I’m intrigued which other path you could take through life. There has been a lot of crossroads in your life. Maybe you’d follow the same or maybe you have some regrets. Your loved ones will still be here when you return, possibly with new loved ones.” 

“And Jamie...” Harry started out, the words caught in his throat. 

“I’ll let her answer herself,” he hears the answer, the hears a girls voice behind him. “Dad?” 

Harry Potter leaps out of his seat, looks at a young woman that has many of the same features as the Jamie he knew, just more feminine and not masculine. Then he embrace her, letting loose tears for the daughter that he failed. 

“I’m so sorry, Jamie. I really am. I should have done something before. I should have...” 

“Stop dad, you can’t be burdened down by regrets. There is nothing to forgive. How could you have known? I am happier now.” To show this she smile and twirls, showing off how she’s got a girls curves. “And I am so proud of what you did after that. I know you loved me so very much and I am happy that my sacrifice gave you the strength to change the world. Even if Scorpius is a Slytherin git, Albus still loves him and they can be together because of you. And so many of my trans siblings did not choose my path.” As she embrace him, both let out tears. “Though I do hope you’ll at least make the world a better place in your new world too.” Harry nods and Jamie’s tone becomes more serious. 

“You should go back, dad. I’ll be here, mom will be here, both sets of grandparents will be here, unless of course grandmother Lily ends up hexing grandfather James into the void for his silly pranks with Sirius and Remus.” She smiles fondly. “But I’ll tell her to wait until you have at least met him again.” 

He keeps the embrace around his daughter, then looks at Death. “If I do this, can I make changes? Like to who I am?” Only to hear Death chuckle. 

“You’ll keep your memories. But no, I cannot have you be born a girl. I command Life and Death and am powerful. But Fate decreed you should be born a boy in a prophecy you should be familiar with. But just because you are born one, does not mean you have to remain one...” 

“Bu...” Harry starts, before things fade to black and he feels weird, as if he’s in a floo and apparates at the same time, but also being torn in many directions at once. And then he feels a great pain in his head and opens his eyes, only to see a death eater robe filled with dust and his dead mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry still sees himself as Harry, even if he knows that he's got gender issues. But he's always seen himself as Harry Potter. But with a new chance, that will soon change...


	3. Growing Up Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sent to Durzkaban, starting to realize who SHE is.

Harry had witnessed the arrival of a much younger Sirius Black, one who set off in pursuit of Peter Pettigrew, something Harry knew would get him sent to Azkaban. But a small child unable to speak cannot really do anything. Instead Harry was taken by Rubeus Hagrid and brought to the doorstep of the Dursley family. He was pleased to hear Professor McGonagall argue against the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Yet the end result was the same as in his first life and Harry ended up in Durzkaban. 

As Harry started growing up, he realized that while he retained memories and the ability to think like an adult, he still had the instincts and urges of a child. And then realized that those urges to be a girl apparently started much earlier than he’d originally imagined. Not yet 2 and already envious of neighbor girls playing with dolls. He had ignored those urges in his previous life, he’d not be denied in this. 

While most magical children would do instinctive accidental magic, SHE did have more control. And over the next year she started her own little collection, using her control of magic to transfigure items. A wooden log became a dress, a broken toy car discarded by Dudley became a doll. And as the young girl played and acted out what she had always wanted, she started to realize just how much she had needed this. 

She started calling herself Mary in private. It was what she had called herself in a different life when she in her old age had dressed up. And there was no doubt in her mind that Mary was a girl, though she didn’t really know which type of girl she’d be. But she would learn and find out. 

As Mary was sent to daycare she quickly sought to make friends with the girls, ignoring the boys. The caretaker would forcefully move her to play with the boys a few times, only to realize she’d return to the girls again. In the end she’d give up, simply saying “It’s a phase.” 

“Stop talking like a sissy, boy!” Vernon often yelled, but Mary was not really sure what it meant. Not until she was 5 and started in kindergarten. She may have looked quite boyish, she quickly realized that there was something about the way that she spoke that was different now. She sought out the girls, but was told they wouldn’t play with an icky boy. But she was... Oh, her name was still officially Harry, she still wore boy clothes. But it was when she sat alone that she noticed the subtle differences between how the girls and the boys spoke. She’d never realized in her previous life, instead believing the differences did not start until puberty. 

As she tested it, she realized that she had somehow adapted her speech from interacting with the other girls, speaking not only softer, but also somehow raising and lowering her pitch more than when she was a boy. It made her happy, even if the Vernon Dursley threw her into the cupboard without dinner whenever she spoke too girly. 

It was one day when Mary was at school that Petunia finally cleaned the cupboard and found the collection. As Mary returned home, she was met with 2 fuming Dursleys and a smug but confused Dudley. 

“What’s this, boy? Stealing from girls and playing with dolls? You faggot! This ends now!” Vernon yelled, pulling the heads off Hermione, Susan and Pansy, while letting Dursley stomp on Luna and Ginny. Meanwhile Petunia was using a scissor on her pretty dress. 

“YOU ARE A BOY AND WILL ACT LIKE ONE!” Vernon then screamed, turning all purple. Only to suddenly find himself flung back with a lot of force, crashing into the wall, unconscious. 

“I am NOT that! I am a girl!” Mary screamed, unleashing her magical power. After flinging Vernon and knocking him unconscious she turned on Dudley and Petunia, both who were looking nervous after witnessing the man weighing 10 times more than the child being thrown away as if he was nothing. 

Her eyes narrowed on Dudley, willing the transfiguration. It would of course be temporary, but for the next few hours he would be a pig, just like he had always been. 

“Har...” Petunia began as she watched her nephew/niece turn on her. She knew the child was magic, but her sister Lily had only done minor thing with her magic. And none of it near as powerful as this. 

“I am Mary.” Petunia heard the answer, starting to sweat. Before she had time to reply, she felt something in her mind, a pain, as if something was torn out of her, leaving her with an empty feeling. Who was that girl in front of her? 

Mary looked at Petunia with contempt. Petunia deserved no memories of Lily. So Mary had ripped all the knowledge out. Of course what she wouldn’t realize was that with so many memories gone, Petunia would never again be the same. And the wards on Privet Drive 4 permanently gone. 

Then Mary ran, she was not sticking around waiting for magical obliviators to clean up. She was not going to continue living here, she’d rather be homeless and living under a bridge in a cardboard box!


	4. The Hunt for Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore starts a search for Harry after visiting the Dursley home

Dumbledore stared at the mess in front of him. He had known that it would not be the greatest upbringing, as he was aware that the Dursley family had no love for magic. However this reaction worried the Headmaster. What Harry had done was almost as if going nuclear. And far beyond what he’d expected such a young child to be able to do. 

Vernon Dursley was being treated for a broken back. The healer was saying that while he’d be able to walk, it would most likely be with a cane or some other support, because muggles were just harder to heal than magicals, lacking the magical core. 

Petunia Dursley seemed to have lost a lot of memory and was playing with some broken dolls. On the floor. The mind healer was uncertain what to do, saying that it was not like obliviation. Instead it was as if someone had ripped out part of her brain, leaving her with faint memories and acting like a young child (the age she had been before Lily was born, though none knew now). The mind healer said that they’d basically have to construct new memories for her from scratch, something which would take months. 

It was only Dudley Dursley that was mostly unaffected. Sure, he had been a pig for a short while, but there would be no permanent effects on him, unlike his parents. Oh Harry, what a mess. Was the boy turning Dark, just like young Tom did all those years ago? 

He used a Point-me spell, only to find out it did not work. Then used a few other spells to locare an individual named Harry James Potter. After that he apparated to his office, checking instruments that showed that Harry was still alive, but apparently the location charm had failed. Had Harry found a magical household and was hiding behind wards? Of course what he did not know was that there really was nobody identifying as Harry James Potter at this point in time. 

What if Harry Potter ended up with the Malfoy family? Or really any of the other dark families. They could kill the boy. Or even more frightening, turn the boy to the Dark. It was a truly frightening prospect. Considering the damages done by a 6 year old Harry Potter, Dumbledore was wondering if he wasn’t dealing with a wizard who could potentially become a more powerful Dark Lord than Voldemort. Albus at that age had been able to do minor tricks, Tom Riddle could cause some terror and mayhem. But Harry could tear a mind apart and possibly steal memories. 

He decided to reactivate the order to track down Harry Potter. Hopefully the boy had not become too Dark yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore refers to our heroine as Harry because he's unaware of her gender.


	5. Finding a New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A desperate girl cries for help and receives it.

It had been a few days since Mary had run away. She had been using her magic to keep warm, but she had no food. Yesterday she had been able to steal a candybar in a store, but that only numbed the hunger for a short while. 

She was curled up inside a bicycle shed, wondering if she should go back to the Dursley Family. Would they forgive her? She shuddered to think about Vernon’s reaction. She had just been so furious at them all. At least she had memories of her mother, which was nice, but also strange. She remembered grandparents she never met and as she went through the many memories she realized that Petunia had been envious of her mom, even asking Dumbledore if she could go. 

Suddenly she heard some voices. Two grown men approaching. “What is a young girl doing here?,” she heard one say instantly going into a panic mode. “Help,” she started whispering, as she started imagining what grown men could do with her. 

Suddenly she heard two thumbs and noticed both men had been knocked out. She looked upon her saviour, instantly recognizing Kreecher, wondering what he was doing here. Had he come because she called? 

“Mistress Half-blood filth heir call Kreecher. Filthy halfblood!” she heard. 

“Silence!” She tried to sound as if she had some maturity and authority. “Why are you and why are you here?” 

Kreecher looked sour and unhappy. “Filthy half-blood is filthy blood traitor son’s heir.” the House Elf said, with distaste. 

Was she truly the heir of the Black family? The old her had been Lord of House Black after Sirius went through the veil. But had she always been the heir? 

“I am not a filthy halfblood,” she replied coldly. “I am of House Black and and you will obey: Understood? Now take me home.” The house elf grabbed his ears and started pulling on them. 

“Yes, mistress Black,” the house elf muttered, wondering about this young girl that magically already seemed stronger than most adult heirs and Lords of House Black. 

With a pop Mary and Kreecher disappear, only to appear in the entry hall of Grimmauld Place. She can hear screeching from the portrait of Sirius mother and with a simply word, powered by magic. “Silence.” The portrait stops the rant that was about to start, staring surprised at the one who commanded her.


	6. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary explores Grimmauld Place

Mary looked in the full length mirror, admiring the gown she was currently wearing. She had been pleased when she realized that the ancestral home of the Black family contained a lot of childrens clothes from previous generations. Right now she was wearing a beautiful black gown with silver and green embroidery. She wondered if it had been worn by Narcissa, Andromeda or Bellatrix, but she honestly didn’t care. She felt beautiful, as she extended her hand and touched the mirror, a smile spreading on her face. 

As she continued her exploration of Grimmauld Place, she had been familiar with it in the past, but Sirius had made many changes before she visited the first time, she got hit by melancholy. While she was now young and had no intention of ever being a boy or becoming a man, she had wasted a life time as one. And now that she had let the girl, she realized just how much a burden her previous life had been on her. 

Harry Potter had rarely been happy. Happy when getting married, happy leaving Durzkaban to go to Hogwarts, happy each time a child was born. But most of the time he had not really been happy, maybe content was the best word for it. Yet in such a short time she had felt more happiness and joy than she believed she had in all of her previous life. 

As she entered into the messy room that looked like it belonged to a teenage boy, seeing posters of wizarding punk bands, her thoughts drifted to Sirius Black, her dogfather. He had suffered in Azkaban far too long already and she swore to herself that she’d find a way to get his name cleared and get him released. 

After finishing her exploration she entered a study and wrote down things she needed to do with a quill on a piece of parchment. On top of course was Free Sirius. Further down it focused more on her transition. She still had some years before puberty, but had absolutely no plan of ever entering the wrong puberty, the first time was more than enough, thank you very much. 

Then of course there was also the matter of her name. While she really did love Mary, from the memories she stole from Petunia, she knew that it was a tradition in her mothers family to have a flower name. She wondered if she could find a good one, because she wanted that connection to her mothers heritage. 

Some hours later she was sitting with a book about plants, when she noticed a name that instantly resonated within her. Marigold. She smiled as she tested it out. Marigold Potter. Did she want a middle name? Yes, she definitely wanted one. She briefly considered Jamie, but it just did not fit. Then as she found a book about genealogy she found the name of a relative. Dorea. Born a Black, marrying into Potter. Definitely a good name for someone who belonged to both families. Marigold Dorea Potter, Marigold Dorea Black. She said both out loud and smiled. 

Once again her eyes focused on her first priority, but then she finally got hit by an idea. Hopefully it would pay off.


	7. A letter for Moony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary sends a letter and sets things in motion

_Dear Mister Lupin,_

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._

_I am currently a student at Hogwarts and have acquired a certain piece of magical craftsmanship. At first I did not care too much about the makers, but when I found that it seemed to be malfunctioning, I did some research. And my older brother remembered a group called Marauders and believed you had belonged to them. Something that didn’t matter, if he had not heard Potter be named Prongs. So we figured the remaining would be your little gang._

_Anyway, the way that it is malfunctioning is that it keeps showing the name of a dead hero, Peter Pettigrew. He must be haunting the Gryffindor boys dorm, but I’ve never seen the ghost. The only thing that seems to be near that bed is Percy Weasley and his pet rat Scabbers. And none of the ghosts I have spoken to have seen Peter Pettigrew’s ghost either._

_Mischief managed._

_William_

Remus Lupin stared down at the letter, stunned. Pet rat, Peter Pettigrew. It could not be true. Sirius had betrayed James and Lily, he had even been sent to Azkaban. But he had also murdered Peter Pettigrew. So how could Peter be at Hogwarts? 

He spent most of the night drinking fire whiskey, pondering the letter. It was obviously the Map. And it was not supposed to be able to malfunction. But if Peter was alive, then what did that make Sirius? A thought passed through him. What if Sirius had not betrayed James and Lily? He needed answers. He considered asking Dumbledore,, but Dumbledore was the one who had forbidden contact with Harry when Remus wanted to adopt him. He sighed, then decided to contact Madam Bones. 

It was a few hours later that Aurors arrived to Hogwarts, led by Madam Bones. Remus wanted to follow, but he was not part of the Auror force. And of course Dumbledore couldn’t stop intervening. 

“Madam Bones, a pleasure seeing you today. But I must ask you to leave, this is a school.” the headmaster had insisted, only for the Department Head of DMLE showing a legal writ to search for ‘a suspect in a murder case’. After reading over it Dumbledore had been surprised, but there really was very little he could do. 

Not much later the Aurors returned, bringing a short fat man in enchanted chains and a 1st year Weasley boy named Percy being in complete panic over his pet rat actually being a man. Dumbledore stared at what was happening with eyes wide open. If Pettigrew was alive, what about Sirius Black? 

If Sirius Black was actually innocent and was released, then maybe he would be able to find Harry and reunite with him. Sirius had been a Gryffindor, a wizard of the light, defying his dark family. Maybe there was still hope that Harry could redeemed, because Dumbledore was not sure he could handle another boy of great potential turn to darkness. 

Peter Pettigrew went through a verisaterum test, revealing that HE was the secret keeper, not Sirius Black. The minister did try to object, giving a spiel about how the DMLE could not handle such a scandal and how it would reflect badly on the Ministry. But with both Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore adding pressure, the Minister had to agree.


	8. Sirius Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius regains freedom

His name was Sirius Orion Black. And as he slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he no longer felt the dread aura of the Dementors he realized he was dead. Maybe he’d be reunited with James and Lily, though he knew he did not deserve it. He had been the one to convince them to use Wormtail and instead of taking Harry and raising his Godson, he had been a foolish Gryffindor and been driven by a need for revenge.

His eyes gazed around, noticing that it was looking like a private room at St. Mungos. Was this what purgatory looked like? Not really his style, but anything was better than Azkaban. This is when he noticed a nurse enter his room, dressed in the St. Mungo uniform. She said something to him, but he was too stunned to really pay attention, instead gaping at her.

“… ack, Mister Black, are you okay?” he finally hears, giving a nod. As he tries to speak all that comes out is a rasping sound, sounding more like an animal than a human. She simply gave him a smile, a nod, before casting a spell to return him into unconsciousness.

When he wakes up again, he is in the same room, but this time faint memories are returning. Was it a dream or did it truly happen? He thought he remembered two Aurors enter his cell, drag him out. Then some time in front of the Wizengamot. And then he was taken here? He was free? He needed to find Harry, he needed to. But as he moved his foot out of the bed and sat it on the ground he collapsed and the nurses and doctors rushed in to get him back, using restraints to keep him contained for now.

A few days later, when he’s feeling better and more lucid he is approached by his old friend, Moonie. Well, Remus Lupis to non-Marauders. In a rasping voice he asks about what happened, about Harry, about Wormtail, about everything. Patiently his last friend answers him.

A student holding the Marauders Map had found out that there seemed to be a bug in the map, since it had their former friend Peter Pettigrew in the Gryffindor dorm, where only one of the Weasley brood and his pet rat was sleeping. This student had written Remus to get the map fixed, but it had not been a bug and with the information about the rat Wormtail, the Aurors had swiftly captured the traitor, which led to Sirius getting a trial on the same day as Wormtail. And now Sirius Black was a free man.

Sadly Remus did not know where Harry was. According to Dumbledore Harry was still alive, but could not be detected by magic. Some strong magical wards would need to be prevent to avoid Dumbledore from finding Harry James Potter. Therefore they feared he was in the clutches of a wealthy Pureblood family.  
That had caused Sirius to erupt in tears. Harry was lost to him. Would he ever meet his Godson? And if he did, would Harry be a future Death Eater? What a disaster! Remus hugged him and told him that it would be okay. They would save Harry when he came to Hogwarts and ruin any Pureblood plans.

Sirius remained in St. Mungos for almost 2 months, requiring therapy from both the physical wizard and a mind healer. Far too slow for Sirius’ liking, he was a man of Action, not one patiently waiting. But eventually the physical wizard cleared him to return and the mind healer would do the same a week later.


End file.
